


drabbles

by bam_cassiopeia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bam_cassiopeia/pseuds/bam_cassiopeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collecting scraps. anything and everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. space limo

It’s a bit of a surprise, when a guffawing Poe tells Rey decrypted files from the First Order brought some _extremely_ unexpected intel on Kylo Ren. He pushes a file in her hands, tells her to do read it. It takes her a few moments to realize this is a diary, and not just anyone’s:

“100935. [Codename: Triforce] has been assigned new [Codename: Space Limo] by order of SL. Codename [Triforce] wants to use it to pick up [Codename: Precious]. Am thinking of lodging a complaint for planned misuses of FO resources. [Codename: Triforce] said I was jealous. Am not.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt:  
> The first person to write an AU fic where Kylo picks Rey up in an honest-to-goodness limo wins a prize.


	2. posters

The posters, she knew, probably were a bad idea.

—–

“Mother”, he says. He’s holding a scrap of printed flimsi, and she knows without looking it’s one of her ridiculous “missing child” posters. “This is really unbecoming”.

But oh, oh here is the hint a smile at the corner of his mouth. She senses nothing but trepidation and fear behind a veneer of pride.

He’s shaking. So is she.

Her son – so tall, so grown-up, and she didn’t see it happen – lets her enclose him in her arms. In her heart, there is light, and forgotten seedlings of love growing anew.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt:  
> headcanon: General Organa singlehandedly takes down the First Order by posting embarrassing baby Ben photos across the galaxy


	3. evidence

Han tried to be objective, to assess facts and not jump to conclusions, really, he did.

But the kid was just way too tall for his age, hairs luscious and abundant, growling emotionally at any occasion, volume loud enough to drown Chewie’s. Whenever Ben would lose a game, the growls got angrier, Han's doubts stronger.

The last straw was finding Ben ripping out the arms of his Luke Skywalker action figure because “arwwwwwaaaaaaaarrrrrrahahahahahhaahhhhaa”, which Han thought meant “Unca Luke cheated at dej’rik”.

 

“Leia”, he asked. “I have a few questions – not that I’m offended, but I really need to know…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because this tumblr post


	4. let it be a lesson

It’s become an usual sight for Hux to see Kylo Ren, greatly feared enforcer of the will of the First Empire and Supreme Leader Snoke (not Hux himself, the prick wouldn’t ever, oh no) wait before the door to Snoke’s throne room. Hux thinks the size of the throne room is a greatly inefficient use of space, but wouldn’t ever dare say so. Not when watching Ren cross the length of room, chastened expression in place, to announce the loss of yet another lightsaber.

Snoke gives him a cracked crystal this time, saying it’ll be a lesson if it explodes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this happened.


	5. foolproof plan

“I have”, Finn said, “a foolproof plan to deal with Ren. Listen, and learn what true strategy is.”

 “I have a bad feeling about this”, Poe said, but no one listened. Leia reminded him any plan was better than no plan, and the situation was dire.

“I think” Finn started again, “someone should seduce him and cut his hair.”

“What?”

That was Rey, suddenly interested. Poe’s bad feeling intensified.

“The source of his strength in the Force is obviously his luscious mane! Once cut, he’ll be powerless!”

“Do you think…”

Poe had to intervene.

“That’s not how the Force works!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's always tumblr's fault.


	6. foolproof plan (2)

No one ever listens to Poe. Rey’s actually serious about the seduction plan.

“…would cutting the hair be enough, though?”

“What do you mean?”

Finn seems happy to be taken seriously, even Leia listening intently, looking proud.

“Maybe I should shave his head to be sure…”

 

Poe just had to change his approach. Damage control would have to do.

“Rey won’t be able to resist the attractiveness of his mane! We can’t send her on such a mission, it’d be stupid to risk our only force user – no, I, Poe Dameron, shall go and sacrifice myself to cut Ren’s hair.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tumble again.


	7. ashes

Hux is starting to think something is very, very wrong with Kylo Ren – temperamental is one thing, but Ren’s something else – _batshit crazy_.

One of Ren’s weirdest things is his tray of ashes. Hux doesn’t know what to think of it. It’s just a big pile. It’s probably unsanitary to put the helmet in it, and maybe the snorting of ashes that _has_ to take place explains… some things.

Then Ren pushes a rebel’s face down into the tray during an interrogation.

The ashes, Hux learns, are _dead people_.

That gives a whole new meaning to the snorting.

Still unsanitary.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so today we learned kylo's ashes are his dead enemies and well


	8. ashes (2)

“So”, she asks. “What’s the tray for?”

As far as questions go, she figures that one’s pretty safe. It’s just a tray. With a pile of ash.

Maybe he really, really like incense.

“You’re starting to look shifty. It’s just a tray of ashes, it’s a bit weird I’ll admit, but that’s not surprising much, by now”

“Hum.”

He’s nervous. She can see it.

“I’ll push the thing”, she menaces. Panic spreads on his face.

“Hey don’t – those are the ashes of my enemies, it’s not like it’s easy to come by!”

 

She pushes the thing down and storms out.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd rather laugh about this


	9. the exhaust ports incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt
> 
> "Sir, the exhaust ports are blocked again," Phasma said to Hux, concerned. "Have we finally found the cause of it?"

“Yes. Yes, we did.”

She waited for more. He turned to look at her, tired and somehow much older than the last time she’d seen him.

That’d been two hours ago. A lot could happen in two hours. She had a bad feeling about this.

“Ren obstructed the ports. Apparently for important security reasons. Said we wouldn’t want to end up like Tarkin.”

“Oh.” That almost sounded logical, in a completely stupid way. “How did he do it?”

“There’s a bunch of ewoks crammed down there, and no, I don’t know how he did it, and I don’t want to.”

 

 

 

 


	10. last order

Through the viewports of the _Ravager Reborn_ ’s command bridge, Kylo Ren can see the Empire’s fleet. His fleet. He can’t see the stars for the number of ships, destroyers lined with beautiful geometry.

The fleet is but a portion of the Empire’s strength, the Core worlds already surrounded on all sides, boxed in the bright center of the galaxy. Today he will give the final order.

Years of work and sacrifices, to bring him here, now. Future historians will say the Republic fell today, order and peace brought to the galaxy, years of civil war ended in one stroke.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt was "renperor watching his fleet prepare to invade the core worlds"


	11. the ash garden

The rake leaves flowing, elegant patterns in ash, echoing the ebb and flow of the force in the universe. Dark and Light have no place here, only the ever deeper pull, the beat of the universe, the rhythm too discordant for living being’s ears, this irregular pulse at the heart of everything –

It escapes him. Again. A sort intake of breath, exasperation he’s trying to contain, to redirect, sends ash flying, disrupting the patterns, muddling a logic that already escapes him, tempting, mocking…

Searing rage sends the bowl of ashes flying.

The Force won’t deny him. He won’t let it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt was "kylo gets pissed at his zen ash garden, only makes it worse"


	12. that feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt:
> 
> Kilo gently tugged on the flute like object in his palm. It felt slick and warm and he has never been taken to the heights of the Force as at that fatal moment.

It’d been the most incredible feeling, something wondrous and violent, a savage joy, a sensation of fulfillment of a kind still unknown to him. He’s never thought he’d have any reasons to be glad to be alone here, but the noises he made, the raw pleasure he’s just shown…

 

He’s glad no one else survived the crash.

He’d been too dizzy with hunger pains, too unbalanced with his shattered hip and had blasted almost the whole beast to smithereens. He’d never thought gnawing on the leg of an unknown animal, raw and sticky with thick blood, would feel so good.

 

 

 


	13. meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: 
> 
> "What the hell are you doing?!" Kylo asked Rey, eyebrows raised in genuine shock.

“I’m meditating!,” she shouts over the noise. It’s just a projection, a shade of the man whose location she can’t pinpoint in the depths of uncharted space. He’s in a meeting, ignoring an old admiral she doesn’t know, tempting, fragile veins under papery skin…  

“Luke can’t have taught you that.”

He’d know wouldn’t he – she fails to parry a beam from one of the training remotes – invisible hand pushing her out of the way. The remote explodes, a worrying display of power on his part –

“You need a live opponent, you know. Let me help.”

 

One day, she’ll say yes.

 

 

 


	14. Luke, alone on Ahch-To

There’s silence, here, as he sought; oh, he can hear the cries of seabirds and the whispers of the wind, the inescapable noise of the sea, of waves crashing against the sharp cliffs of Ahch-To. It’s a deeper kind of silence; here, surrounded by the force, he can hear the most complex of melodies, the song of the universe, and the discordance at the heart of it.

If he listens well enough, he will find what note he must strike to bring back harmony into the song.

One day.

 

Then he will be ready to come out of his desert.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt


	15. the stuffed wookie

The thing always looks accusing. It’s old and frayed. One leg is longer than the other, and the head has been gnawed on so much it’s become mangled and unrecognizable.

It doesn’t look much like a wookie, but it is. It was a present from Chewbacca to a new-born baby. It was loved. Once, the boy let it fall in the Senate’s corridors and his mother sent her staff hunting for it. After that, his father had sewed a little vest for it, the kind worn by adventurous explorers.

Kylo Ren definitively doesn’t own a stuffed toy, well-hidden or not.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt:  
> Kylo Ren has a teddybear


	16. Rey. and snow.

The first time Rey ever saw snow was on the Starkiller. She’d heard about it before, but the reality of it, the strangeness, hadn’t settled it until far later. She’d had other things on her mind, then.

 

The second time she saw snow, it was on a small nowhere planet where the Resistance had established a temporary base, during a lull in the fighting. It fell silently and densely, covering the world in white and muting the colours of life around her, bringing with it bitter memories. Until Poe threw a snowball at her.

 

She’d like to see snow again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt


	17. neutral ground

The atmosphere is a bit awkward around them, in the nursing home, but Rey doesn’t care much. She’s way too old for this kind of nonsense, and busy having as much fun as she can.

Holomovies are better than in her youth, probably because Poe provides a commentary that has them in stitches, to the point Finn gets wheezy.

Kylo’s cane was taken away after one too many mock duel – now he’s stuck in a wheelchair, so instead they have races. Finn has the steadiest hands, so he always picks the lock of the reserve. Poe is the best cheerleader.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt:  
> Prompt for the prompts throne: Years after the war, Rey, Kylo, Poe and Finn all literally bump into each other on neutral ground


	18. that escalated quickly

“It’s been two days, and Kylo still looks pissed.”

“Of course he does, Amanthia. His hair’s all sparkly.”

“I thought the shampoo was Mebon’s. He stole all my clothes to hang them out in the middle of Headquarters.”

“Only because of what you and Lato did to his shuttle. I don’t think that was a good idea, for the record. You two crossed a limit with the pink paint.”

“It was Lato’s idea! And it was funny.”

“Maybe. Changing the password to his room wasn’t.”

“That wasn’t me – probably Mebon. Lato started it anyway, when he decorated mine with garbage.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt:  
> Prompt: The Knights of Ren have a prank war.


	19. swing

Cassian Andor always know where to find the best jag juice; word on the street is he gets his stocks from Mon Mothma, and she’s a legend in the world of barell houses. Reliable, and on the level. Mostly.

Still, Jyn worries – but she’s not the kind to waste time by punching the bag either, and it mostly comes across as annoyed.

“No futzing around on the way.”

“Nah,” he tells her, tipping his hat to her. “And I have you torpedo to keep me safe anyway.”

“Applesauce,” Jyn snorts. Still, she does grabs a shiv on their way out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr again. also i like 20s slang.


	20. tea

There is a correct way to make tea.

He learns this from Kylo Ren – an old jedi ceremonial the man still performs, going back to another era. A waste of time. But a fascinating one. Each movement timed and precise and graceful and so incredibly _slow_. It feels too personal for him to even enjoy that side of Ren.

 

As he reports to Snoke, the ritual never calms the knight.

It’s the answer Snoke wants.

 

Once the tea is served, he dumps sugar into his cup, always spilling a little, and watches the tension come back in Kylo Ren’s shoulders.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: "Tea. Hux takes his with sugar"


	21. kylo's song

_Oh, it’s too late!_

_Can’t escape fate,_

_Fight my true nature,_

_It’s a stalemate,_

_Will my pain ever abate?_

 

_It’s like a lure,_

_I need closure._

_Before you I’m boneless,_

_You know the cure,_

_Of that I’m sure._

 

_Sing with me princess,_

_Love I’ll profess,_

_Closure I’ll find._

_I know I’m charmless,_

_But boy, I have craziness._

 

_You think me unkind,_

_But we’re of a same mind._

_Let’s be real dear,_

_If you be the mastermind,_

_I’ll follow close behind._

 

_Just lend me an ear –_

_My fate is clear,_

_I’ll be considerate,_

_Lend you a spear,_

_And all my gear._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: "I don't know if you're still doing prompts but a great one just occurred to me: After years of fighting his true nature, Kylo finally loses the battle. As a Disney prince, he's obligated to do at least one duet with his princess"


	22. mornings are for coffee and contemplation

Leia Organa always arrives first, even before Chief Kenobi. Her husband Han Solo works undercover with his partner Chewbacca, and they’re not as often together as they’d like. It’s for the greater good, she tells herself; nonetheless, she’d rather be alone in the office than at home.

Chief Kenobi arrives second, tiredness dogging his steps. Luke Skywalker, the newbie, follows closely, and it’s him who starts the coffeemaker. He brings cookies most mornings, and leaves them well in view before going to his machines, humming happily. The others trickle in slowly, Wedge Antilles often coming last.

Together, they fight crime.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt:   
> star wars, but a cop drama


	23. stay

All the Knights are young, under their masks, but Rena is the youngest by five years, and she came to them late.

Sometimes she feels like an outsider; there are jokes she doesn’t understand, memories she doesn’t share.

But Lote says _you are a gift_ , and everything disappears as her hand tangles in Rena’s hairs, bringing her close. She kisses Rena’s brow and murmurs, _you are precious_. 

Lote has beautifully sharp collarbones and long, long fingers. Rena’s hands are smaller and paler, and sometimes they still shake, but never in fear. Every kiss makes her stronger – for Lote. Always Lote.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt:  
> female knight of ren in a relationship with... another female knight of ren


	24. thief

Death always was a possibility, something that could happen anytime. He’d staked his reputation on the Death Star. Without it, he was a dead man, his enemies happy men.

Death was an unstoppable nightmare in black and death did not care why Krennic failed, a leather-covered hand squeezing the air, dark eyes that didn’t saw what it meant if the youth of the elite turned on the Empire, didn’t see the serpent in the nest, the way she wore the uniform effortlessly and smiled bashfully, shy and charming, delicate hands so easily stealing the future of the Empire, _his_ future…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt:  
> Krennic always knew Galen's daughter had a harmless crush on him and he never thought much of it--or of giving her a job on the Death Star last year when she turned 18. She always seemed like a bright, highly capable individual. But now she's betrayed him, stolen the plans to the base and escaped. Vader has asked to speak with him. He knows. And yet, as the blast door opens and Krennic's about to be confronted by his worst nightmare, all he can think of is her in that imperial uniform...


	25. ashes and ruins

 

 

 _Empress of ashes and ruins_ , the last so-called freedom fighters call her in their desperate propaganda reels. They still call themselves the Resistance, but the voices and faces in the holos are unfamiliar. Those she once knew are long-dead now. Sometimes she regrets it. Sometimes she wonders what names they’d find for her.

 _Monster_ , their heirs say. They know little, these youngsters, but they know something their elders didn’t: she is the Force and the Force is in all things and it is wild and hungry. It cannot be enslaved and it cannot be bought or bargained with. It is beyond right and wrong, beyond light and dark and it does not want to die.

 _Traitor_ , they add, although they dealt the first betrayal, the one she can neither forgive nor forget.  _Grant to all what you’d wish for yourself_ , they’d said. But if their cause was freedom, hers was life. That she did not betray. Still, she understands; no one expects their tools to turn against them. Break, maybe. These things happen, after all. Rey’s broken more than one tool herself.

She tries not to. Good tools are hard to come by, in her kingdom of ashes and ruins.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: For the au thing: rey becomes empress of a war torn galaxy. Survival is more important. Morality is a luxury.


	26. lullabies

 

 

Three years since she left Jakku’s wastes with a pilot named Poe Dameron to find a Jedi, and nearly as much fighting the First Order’s slow progress, waiting for the war to escalate. Waiting for the day she’ll learn they finally used the Starkiller. Three years of air like the desert’s before a big sandstorm, the kind that skin you to the bone. Then and then, the only thing to do then is hide, hunker down and sing ancient lullabies to the pitiless wind.

Here and now, hiding doesn’t help.

Lullabies, that’s different.

She’d know.

He’s a Force use too, Leia Organa’s traitorous son, the man covered in his father’s and his master’s blood. In a galaxy so devoid of minds she can touch, his is easy to find. Easier than Luke’s, who keeps heavily shielded, to the point she can barely feel him, a greyish smudge instead of the flame he should be.

He’d explained why during his reluctant lessons.  _You will crave it_ , he’d said.  _Too few of us are left, and the more you use the Force, the more you will feel it. The emptiness. A void where there should be life. It’ll eat at you. Keep shielded or go mad_.

He’d expected her to obey, and she’d tried.

Not long, but she’d tried – until she’d met Kylo Ren on the battlefield and felt it, the collapsed star that was his mind.  _You will crave it_ , Luke had said, and he’d been right. What he hadn’t said was: Kylo Ren will crave it too, and he will pay with almost-peace for it, for Rey to mindsing the desert words to him, Jakku’s ancient lullabies bringing forth oases in the waste of his mind.

Three years of waiting for a sandstorm that’ll leave her alone in the void.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: AU thing: galactic cold war, kylo leading one side, rey helping lead another...but two still mysteriously connected


End file.
